Dracula lui Reflectare
by Vinnian F. Hill
Summary: After waking from a coma because of an accident in the castle, Robin has lost his memory but still finds Vlad is really familiar. Since the accident Robin has also been having weird dreams about vampires and a mirror. Feature: Amnesia, violence, and MAYBE Vlad/Robin if it fits in.


**This is my first YD fanfic so be nice! With that having been said, enjoy~**

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

All I can see is darkness. Cold, black darkness. There's no sound, no shadows or colours, nothing. I look down at my hands, or so I think I do, I can no longer feel or see any part of my body. I stop for a second to wonder if I ever even could in the first place, but what am I stoping? I can't even tell if my eyes are shut or open anymore, if I ever could before (whenever that was), and as I try to focus them I realize that I can't even feel them moving as I look around. Not that there's anything to look at. What exactly is it to feel anyway? The sensation of a texture against your skin, a jolt through your muscles, the dull ache in your chest when the girl (or boy) that you like tells you they aren't interested. What do any of those feel like, I know of them, but nothing rings a bell. A bell I probably wouldn't be able to hear in this place anyway.

I can see a bit of colour now, no wait; I can see the outline of a shape. I can't tell what shape it is yet, it looks slightly rectangular, like maybe a door frame or a window. It's focusing a little more now, and I realize that it's a mirror, but the reflection in it isn't mine, is it? I look a little closer, and think a little harder, only to realize that I can't remember what I look like. The man, or maybe boy, in the mirror starts grinning like a mad man, and by now I'm sure that he can't be me.

The boy's eyes turn red and his hand reaches up and towards the mirror, he lays his fingertips against the glass from the other side and I notice how long his finger nails are. I try to run away but can't move, once again being reminded that I may not even be attached to my physical body. The glass of the mirror stretches around his fingers like some type of clear rubber and eventually his nails begin to poke through and make a small hole in the rubbery texture, he perseveres and in no time his fingers are starting to come through too.

I'm terrified, I try to scrunch my eyes shut to block out the image, but to no avail. I resort to telling myself that this isn't real, it's all a bad dream, and try to find a safe place in my mind. An arm tears out of the mirror, evil laughter fills the room, and my mind goes blank for a moment. I recover to find that the red eyed boy has escaped from the mirror and is advancing towards me, he opens his mouth and even in my horrified state I'm able to recognise his two canine teeth as being fangs. '_He's a vampire!' _I think to myself, and once he's within arms-length of me, I begin to recognise his face. There's a name hovering somewhere in the back of my mind, just out of reach. My fear quickly begins to fade on its own accord, and I know that he isn't going to hurt me. I don't know how I know, I just know.

His hand collides with what must be my chest, and the body that I previously couldn't feel is flooded with intense pain, he laughs menacingly and I swear I see lightning strike behind his head. He disappears, along with the pain and any other physical sensations I may have been feeling, and my sight begins to blur. No wait, there's nothing wrong with my vision, it's the mirror which is disappearing. Everything vanishes (not that there was much there to begin with), and I'm left alone in the darkness again, although I suppose blank and empty solitude is better than confusion and fear. I know I've seen that boy before, I just can't remember where, or anything else for that matter.

The darkness starts to morph and fade into a creamy pink colour and I can feel my eyes once again, they're closed. I try to open them but the light wastes no time in assaulting my vision. I groan and quickly close them up again, starting to miss the darkness. I can hear voices, but I can't make out what they're saying, it's almost like they're speaking in another language or something. There is one that sounds familiar, though, and I try to strain my hearing to understand it. "Come on, Robin, you can do it, open your eyes mate." He's talking to someone named Robin. Wait, open your eyes? Is he talking to me?

"Come on Robin." This time it's a girl's voice, soft and encouraging, yet unfamiliar. By this point I'm sure they're talking to me, they sound so close, I'm just not sure who they are. I still can't open my eyes though, there are colours dancing behind my eye lids that are painful enough to watch as it is, and I feel myself slipping back into oblivion.

There's no one else here now and the voices have gone; I feel alone. That boy, he sounded so familiar, like if I'd stayed awake and listened for just a few moments longer I could have remembered everything. No, that's not how it works; I don't even know what I need to remember. "It's time to be awaken, Young Dracula, your reign is about to begin."

That was a new voice, who's Dracula? It can't be me; the voice's earlier called me Robin. I actually recognised one of those voices, so I definitely think they're more trust worthy then this new one. Then who is it?

The mirror reappears and the reflection in the mirror is of someone else, this person looked a lot friendlier; he gave me a nod then offered up a lopsided grin. He looked maybe a bit younger then the last boy, and had dark hair, no fang and a fake vampire cape on. "Lookin' good." He nodded again before the mirror smashed into triangular shards which spun towards, it was lucky that I can't feel my body.

* * *

**This is likely to not make much sense so far, but it is only the prologue, what's happened to Robin and what it has to do with his comatosid dreams is yet to be revealed. So if you're interested in this story and wherever it may be going, please let me know by reviewing!**

**-LuLuB13**


End file.
